fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmaster Robin/Script
Hero Battle: Grandmaster Robin My Castle Visits First Visit *'Robin': "Wh-where?! What?! Who are you? This isn't the— Wait, where am I? You, please—tell me where I am and how I got here! Huh? Who am I? Um...that's a good question. Wish I knew. Oh, wait. I've got it. My name's Robin. I'm a bit out of it. Just a second ago. I was in the middle of a battle. I was launching the other fighters... Or were they launching me... Ugh. This isn't the first time I've stumbled into something in a daze. Believe it or not, I'm considered a pretty good tactician. Hey, now tell me—who are you? Corrin? Well, I'll make sure to remember that. Thanks for picking me up off the ground here. I really appreciate it. I should give you something for that. How about the thing I use when I devise new strategies? Or maybe this other thing? I don't know where I got it. I've never seen it before. Er, at least I don't think so..." (You are given a choice between "the well-used gift" Books or "that other thing" Feather) *'Robin': "Thank you again for helping me get my bearings, Corrin. How odd. I swear we've never met, but I feel some sort of kinship with you. Anyway, I should set off. I'd like to explore this world a little bit. Maybe I can learn something that will apply to my battle strategies." Second Visit *'Robin': "Oh! Here I am again, Corrin. Nice to see you. I've learned a great deal since we last spoke. Your world is...interesting. Such vicious battles—everywhere. It's troubling. The people of your world seem long accustomed to such conflict. I'm used to battling. But you're facing what feels like endless war. Yet I too...in another place...? Hmm. Maybe I have faced the same thing. Hey, Corrin, I've got a question for you. If you could save the world at the cost of your life...would you?" (If "yes" Books is chosen) *'Robin': "Oh. You would? Very selfless of you. I'd do the same, I think... But giving up your life for a cause affects many others too. Such a noble sacrifice is a cost that your friends and family pay as well. Something to keep in mind if you're ever faced with such a decision." (If "no" Feather is chosen) *'Robin': *'Robin': "Sorry, I don't really know why I even brought all that up. Here, I'd like to give you something in thanks for listening to my musings. Use it in good health. Now, until next we meet, friend." Third Visit *'Robin': "Right. So, Corrin... I've hoped that I would see you again. I've had a chance to speak with those who live in your castle. Your allies seem to respect you deeply—your skills too. You're a rare sort of royal to handle your own battle tactics. If you're up for it, I'd like to meet you on the battlefield. One of us is the better strategist. Have time to find out which it is? We can do it—you and I, out beyond these walls. Don't worry. I'm used to lightning-fast brawls, but this will be tactical. Please, accept my challenge. Come find me outside when you're ready.” Opening Dialogue *'Robin': "All right. Thanks for accepting my invitation, Corrin. I've been devising various tactics to employ on your army. Truth be told, I've come from a world where brute force often wins the day. So this is a welcome diversion, acting as a tactician as I used to. Ready? Then let us match tactics on this battlefield!" Vs Robin Pre-Battle Vs. Odin *'Odin': "It can't be! Is it...really you?!" *'Robin': "Do I know you?!" *'Odin': "No, it seems. And yes? What seemed clear a moment ago is now murky. Your look is familiar. Your face too... Even your aura rings true as a bell from my deep past. And yet...? Hmm. You truly don't know me?" *'Robin': "I'm so sorry. My memories are fuzzy. I think I'd remember someone like you. But maybe you can shake loose an old memory by giving me a good fight!" *'Odin': "Hmpf." Vs. Laslow *'Laslow': "..." *'Robin': "What's wrong? Have you lost your interest in this battle?" *'Laslow': "No, not at all. Merely taking a moment to...observe my opponent. Let us continue. Though I'm not sure I can fight my best against...you." *'Robin': "Ha! What a line! But I'm not fooled. This is just some sort of ruse." *'Laslow': "It's true! You saw right through it, as if...you've known me forever. ... (I can do this... Old friend or not... I must battle my best!)" Vs. Selena *'Selena': "Um...what's going on here? You! Just a second—WHOA!" *'Robin': "Huh? Why are you staring at me like that? Let's get to the battle!" *'Selena': "..." *'Robin': "Huh? Come on then. Are we going to fight or not?" *'Selena': "Hmm. Yes, hold your horses. I'm ready to obliterate you. Just thought I knew you, that's all. How dare you dress up like someone you're not—impostor!" *'Robin': "Huh? Are you crazy? Or is this some sort of tactic to throw me off guard? I'll call for an end to this battle if you're going to stoop to dirty tricks." *'Selena': "Don't even think about it! You're not going to call this off. Especially now that I realize that you're no friend of mine. Do your worst. I promise I'll do mine, impostor!" Defeated Ending Dialogue *'Robin': "Your tactics were superior, Corrin. Very impressive." *'Corrin': "Thank you, Robin." *'Robin': "I feel that you and I are kindred spirits, even if you're the stronger one. I must say—I'm jealous. You were clearly certain of yourself from the start. I should have prepared better." *'Corrin': "Please, Robin. That's not necessary." *'Robin': "Hey, Corrin! Would you consider letting me join your cause?" *'Corrin': "Don't you have adventures to get back to?" *'Robin': "Yeah. But it seems like I've been carried here and there on the winds of battle. I'm glad to travel with a like mind here for a while. Besides, I'd love to study your tactical methods. I would put myself entirely in your hands. Like a pawn on your board. I may be a tactician, but I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." *'Corrin': "Of course! There's strength in numbers. So it's said. So, welcome, Robin." *'Robin': "All right. Thank you. How strange. Somehow this moment feels...so familiar. To join a new group of friends on the field of battle—there's nothing better!" Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script